


Our Family

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Other, Robert Week, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Robert is looking after Liv while Aaron away at work and Liv ends up falling from a tree





	Our Family

Robert was standing in the kitchen making some toast when he heard loud thumping come down the stairs and he turn to see Liv; already dressed for her day.

"You sounded like a herd of elephant coming down those stairs" said Robert. 

Liv rolled her eyes as she walked to the fringe and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Please use a glass" said Robert as he began to butter his toast as he saw her go to drink straight from the carton and Liv rolled her eyes. 

"Aaron doesn't mind" said Liv as she grab a glass.

"Yes well Aaron not here is" said Robert sadly.

Liv rolled her eyes.

"He been away for like three days stop pining" said Liv.

"I'm not" snapped Robert playfully causing Liv chuckle. 

"I swear you're both joined at the hip, I'm going out" said Liv as she stood up.

"Where? It's nine on a Saturday morning" said Robert. 

"Me and Gabby are hanging out" said Liv as she shrugged a coat on.

"Umm" said Robert as he rose his eyebrow. 

"We are" said Liv defensively.

"Better be" said Robert as he picked up his toast.

"Whatever, I'll be back for dinner" said Liv as she suddenly took the toast from Robert's hand with a smirk and rushed from the house.

Robert heard the door banged shut and he laughed as he began to make himself more toast and clean up the mess Liv made.

Awhile later.....

"I'm bored" said Gabby as her and Liv walked across the cricket pavilion. 

"Yeah same, can't we go into town?" asked Liv.

"Grounded aren't I" said Gabby with a sign.

"Wish Robert would give me money but apparently I've had enough for this week" said Liv with a roll of her eyes.

"Not as much as a pushover as Aaron then?" asked Gabby.

"They aren't pushovers just Aaron easier to get money from" laughed Liv.

Gabby laughed as Liv signed and looked around the area and smirked as she turn to Gabby.

"What?" asked Gabby in confusion. 

"Ever climbed a tree?" asked Liv as she ran over to one of the trees.

"Liv" shouted Gabby confused as she chased her friend. 

"Come on, it will be fun" said Liv as she looked to one of the large trees, scanning for a route. 

"Liv, it's dangerous" said Gabby.

Liv rolled her eyes as she began to climb.

"Liv" said Gabby worriedly. 

"I'll be fine, I've done this loads of times" said Liv as she climb further. 

With Robert.....

Robert was in the shop buying for dinner.

"Hay" came a voice.

Robert turn to see Chas.

"Alright Chas" said Robert with a awkward nod.

"What are you doing?" asked Chas.

"Haven't got much in so collecting stuff for dinner, I swear Liv eats her way through all the food" laughed Robert. 

"Teenagers for you, where is she?" asked Chas.

"Oh she out with Gabby somewhere doing something" said Robert.

Chas nodded.

"Right well see you" said Chas before she walked off.

Robert signed; he was still on thin ice with Chas but he was determined to make things right with her. 

With Liv.... 

"Alright Liv, come down now" said Gabby.

Liv looked down and smirked, she was standing on one of the branches, her hands clinging to a higher one.

"Might go higher" said Liv as she looked up.

"Your high enough, come on down before you get hurt" said Gabby worriedly as she looked to her friend. 

Liv rolled her eyes as she looked above her and she reached to the next branch and began to climb.

Suddenly a snapping sound came and the branch Liv was clinging to snapped which sent Liv plummeting to the ground with a loud scream.

"Liv" shouted Gabby as Liv hit the floor. 

A few minutes later.....

Robert was finishing packing away the food when he heard his phone beep and he walked over to the counter and picked it up.

"Deal nearly signed, should be coming home tomorrow" read the text from Aaron. 

Robert grinned but suddenly a loud continuous banging came from the door and Robert frowned as he rushed over and opened it to see a distress Gabby who had tears running down her face.

"It's Liv she hurt" said Gabby quickly. 

Robert eyes widen as he quickly grab his car keys and slammed the door and ran to his car with Gabby. 

"Where is she?" asked Robert as he try to keep clam with the distress teenager as he stared the car.

"The pavilion" said Gabby.

Robert nodded as he drove off, trying to keep focus and not let his imagination run widely of all ways Liv could be hurt. 

A few minutes later....

"Liv" shouted Robert as he ran down the field with Gabby to Liv who was sitting against the tree, blood coming from a cut on her forehead and clutching her right leg with her hands. 

"Robert" cried Liv as Robert bent down to her level. 

"Oh sweetheart, what have you done?" asked Robert as he looked her over.

"She fell from the tree" answered Gabby.

"It hurts" cried Liv.

Robert looked down to the girl ankle and breath deeply as he saw blood before placing his arm around her waist and picking her up.

"Right, lets get you to hospital" said Robert as Liv wrapped her arms around his neck.

Liv sniffed as she nodded and Robert and Gabby walked up to the car.

Awhile later.....

"Cheers Chas, I'll ring you later" said Robert.

Robert turned Gabby's phone off, forgetting his in the panic and handed it back to Gabby as the two were standing in the waiting area.

"Does Aaron know?" asked Gabby.

"No, he not answering probably in meetings, Chas said she will bring my phone up later and when he gets in contact we will tell him" said Robert as he rubbed his forehead. 

"I'm sorry" said Gabby quietly.

Robert turn to her. 

"What for?" asked Robert.

"I should of stop her going up" said Gabby.

"Gabby, it wasn't your fault" said Robert softly.

The Doctor came up to them. 

"Olivia Flaherty family?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah I'm her brother in law" answered Robert as he stood up straight. 

The Doctor nodded as he looked to his clipboard. 

"So, Liv has a broken ankle and minor concussion so she will have to stay in over night but apart from that she fine" said the Doctor.

Robert breath a signed of relief. 

"So she gonna be ok?" asked Gabby nervously. 

"Yes, she free for visitors" said The Doctor.

Robert nodded as he checked the time.

"I'll go, mom wants me home so, tell Liv I'll see her tomorrow" said Gabby.

Robert nodded to her and walked off down the corridor.

Robert walked down and saw Liv room and walked in and Liv looked up and smiled slightly, she had a purple cast on her right foot and a small cut on her forehead which was surrounded by a deep purple bruise. 

"Alright trouble?" asked Robert as he sat on the bed.

Liv nodded and Robert smiled at her.

"Gave me a right fright" said Robert.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd fall" said Liv quietly. 

"It's alright, your not the only one who fell out a tree" said Robert with a grin.

Liv laughed as she looked to her cast.

"You will be most popular kid in school with that" said Robert.

Liv frowned to him.

"What? When I went to school if you came in with a cast everyone suddenly wanted to know you" said Robert.

"Yeah but that was like a eighty year ago" smirked Liv. 

"Cheeky" laughed Robert.

Liv laughed before looking to him.

"Does Aaron know?" asked Liv. 

"No, Chas can't get through to him and my phone at home, he will know later, luckily this wasn't more serious" said Robert as he nodded to the cast.

"Well at least I won't have to make up excuses to not help around at home" laughed Liv.

Robert rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure me and Aaron are going to be worrying about after you, you will probably love it" said Robert.

"Glad I've got you two" smiled Liv.

Robert frowned.

"What?" asked Liv confused.

"I don't know, you don't really do emotions" said Robert.

"Must be the knock to the head" smiled Liv. 

Robert smiled to her and Liv pulled him to the hug.

"Thank you" smiled Liv.

Robert smiled as he hugged the small girl back. 

A few hours later.....

Chas walked into the room and Robert looked up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Did Aaron call?" asked Robert.

"Not yet, how is she?" asked Chas as she looked to the sleeping girl.

"Minor concussion and a broken ankle, she lucky it wasn't worst" said Robert.

Chas nodded.

"Aaron never gonna leave her with me again" said Robert sadly.

"Why?" asked Chas confused.

"He goes away for a few days and she falls out a tree" said Robert like it was obvious. 

"Yeah but that wasn't your fault, Liv was being a teenager, Aaron will understand" said Chas.

Robert opened his mouth when a vibration came from Chas bag and Chas reached in and grab Robert phone and she smiled and handed it to him and Robert saw Aaron number.

"I'll take this outside" said Robert as he stood up.

Chas nodded as she sat down.

Robert walked outside the room and breath in deeply and answer the phone.

"Hi" said Robert quietly.

"Hay, what with all the messages from mom, are you ok?" asked Aaron worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's Liv" said Robert nervously. 

"What? Is she ok?" asked Aaron loudly.

"She fine, well she has minor concussion and a broken ankle but expect from that she is fine" explained Robert.

"How did that happened?" asked Aaron.

"She fell out of a tree" said Robert.

The phone went quiet and Robert looked to his phone to see the call was still on before placing it to his ear.

"Aaron?" asked Robert, concerned by the silence. 

"Is someone falling out the tree going to be a thing every time I go away?" asked Aaron.

Robert couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you'd be mad at me" confessed Robert.

"Did you make her climb the tree?" asked Aaron.

"No she was out with Gabby" said Robert.

"Well then it's Liv fault not yours" said Aaron.

"Suppose" said Robert distantly.

"Is she defiantly ok?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah she fine, there keeping her in tonight cause of the concussion" answered Robert.

"Ok, well then everything fine, I'll  
Ring back later" said Aaron.

"Ok" said Robert.

The phone quiet and Robert breath with relief before walking back into the room.

Awhile later....

It was past nine and Robert was reading a magazine as Liv stare at the ceiling.

"I'm bored" said Liv.

"Watch the TV" said Robert as he tried to focus on his reading.

"There nothing on" moaned Liv.

"You have a phone" said Robert as he looked to her.

"It's dead and Chas forgot the charger" replied Liv.

Robert shook his head with an assumed smile as he unlocked his phone and handed it to her.

Liv smiled as she took the phone.

"I swear we should just buy our own part of this hospital the amount of the times one of us is in here" said Aaron as he enter the room making the two look up and smile. 

"Your meant to be in Manchester" said Robert confused as he stood up.

"Yeah well I got my contract signed and I was planning to surprise you both but then I found you fell out a tree" said Aaron to his little sister.

"Sorry" said Liv.

"It's ok, as long as your alright" said Aaron.

"My head and ankle hurt a bit but I'm good" smiled Liv.

"Good, question though why did you climb a tree?" asked Aaron.

"I was bored" said Liv with a shrug. 

Aaron laughed before turning to Robert.

"You ok?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah just long day" said Robert.

"Tell me about it" said Aaron with a smile.

Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and snuggled into his neck and breath in his husband scent deeply.

"I missed you" whispered Robert.

"You to, soft lad" smiled Aaron as he pulled Robert into a kiss. 

"Ugh past me the sick bucket" said Liv.

The two pulled apart and looked to the girl on the bed who was faking to be sick and laughed.

"Let's have a picture" said Liv.

Robert and Aaron frowned.

"Are you sure your ok, first you went all emotional, gave me a hug and now you want a picture?" asked Robert with a playful smirk.

"Just shut up and get over here" said Liv.

Aaron chucked and walked over as Robert placed his hand on his chest and pretended to act wounded.

"And here me thinking we bonded" said Robert.

Liv chucked as Robert came to the other side of her as she rose the phone and took the picture of the three.

A picture Robert would often stare at as it was placed on their shelf in their home and always notice how Liv was leaning more towards himself, the two people he cared for most in his life and would do anything for. 

His family!


End file.
